1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to digital document processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for emailing native structure documents to a printer with a printer-controller form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many end-users of networked printers and multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) desire to improve the efficiency of their printing environment. One common way of improving efficiency involves the direct printing of computer files with native structures, similar to the native structure required by the output device. This technique improves printing efficiency by avoiding the intermediation of a software module known as an output device driver. An example of this approach is the direct printing of files in the TIFF (Tagged Image File Format) to output devices that can interpret, render, and print TIFF files directly, without the need for a driver. Another example is the direct printing of Page Description Format (PDF) files to output devices with PostScript interpreters. Since the PDF format is compatible with the PostScript format, no driver is needed for translation or interpretation to the printer's native PostScript format.
In a conventional process, it is very difficult for a user to change the default printing characteristics of the output device (printer). For example, the default characteristics of the output device may limit the user to one copy of a single-sided, unfinished document. A variety of information is required for end-users to connect and output to a device on a network, and to change its default printing characteristics. Unfortunately this information may not be readily available to end-users through to use of a print driver.
Conventional processes inadequately address this problem. End-users may rely on a separate printing application similar to a print driver that can control a few basic parameters, such as the number of output pages desired. These applications are typically “one size fits all” in nature, and cannot take advantage of unique output device capabilities. The ability to utilize unique device characteristics is typically reserved for a device-specific driver. However, using a driver does not improve the efficiency of the printing process, which would be the purpose of direct printing.
Email distribution systems exist that take information generated by a printing device and distribute it via email to users. However, this information is not geared to the process of directly printing print-ready files. Rather, the system merely distributes information that is already available, on paper or via the front panel, in an alternative format (email). A return path is not provided in which the distributed information can be utilized to control the behavior of the output device.
Other systems utilize information from a computer's driver registry to determine device output characteristics. Once again, however, the goal of directly printing print-ready files is not addressed. The print path supported by these systems is the same as the normal device driver print path.
So-called direct printing utilities exist that reside on a user's PC or workstation. The utility can send print-ready files to an output device, and control print job characteristics and printer parameters. However, these utilities do not access device information or use email to submit print jobs. Further, the utilities provide access to limited set of device functionality.
It would be advantageous if the printing of documents could be more directly and efficiently controlled by eliminating the conventional print driver.
It would be advantageous if the document printing process could be controlled to take advantage of the characteristics of the particular printer.
It would be advantageous if the document printing process could be controlled using a conventional email application.